Leather Jackets, A Pair of Glasses
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Hiccup's got it all down on how to avoid the worst bullies at school. Mostly the group Guardians. But he always finds himself interested in watching the group, on how different they are. He's caught the attention of their most recent member though, and he's fearful on what trouble that could get him into. HiJack


**Title: **Leather Jackets, A Pair of Glasses

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Description: **Hiccup's got it all down on how to avoid the worst bullies at school. Mostly the group Guardians. But he always finds himself interested in watching the group, on how different they are. He's caught the attention of their most recent member though, and he's fearful on what trouble that could get him into. HiJack

**Pairings: **Jack and Hiccup

**Disclaimer:** I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians.

* * *

_**Leather Jackets, A Pair of Glasses**_

If there was one thing Hiccup disliked the most about high school, it had to be the bullies. Sure, you could say that every school had them. But if there was one group of bullies that Hiccup feared, it had to be _Guardians_. Don't let the name fool you, this group was anything from guardians. They were a random group of kids, one's you would have never expected to hang out with each other. And yet here they stood, down the hall from Hiccup's locker as they talked with each other.

As much as he feared them, Hiccup always found himself watching them in interest. It was just so weird to find them all friends, or that they were bullies. Sure, some of them could pass for bullies. But then there were members that just didn't seem like the type. They were truly an interesting group, and yet a group that Hiccup knew to keep a great distance from.

He watched them out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep his full focus on his locker. He had to remember which books to grab, and which ones to put back. If he messed up, if he had to come back to get something else, he'd be walking into dangerous waters. He always knew to blend himself into the crowds, making sure he hid almost between his locker neighbors. He was an easy target, and he'd be screwed if Guardians found as much interest in him as he did with them.

Now, your probably curious on why Hiccup is curious on a bunch of bullies. Your probably curious why Hiccup would even care, since he has his own bullies to already deal with. And truthfully Hiccup didn't know himself. His eye had always been caught by the colorful difference of the group, how they all seemed so opposite of each other.

The oldest member of the group was a large boy, with an equally large pair of blue eyes. He always wore a red coated, and sometimes reminded Hiccup of a bear. There was something about the man that made children love him, Hiccup always saw the younger students glue their eyes onto him when he'd walk through the halls. Especially when he whistled cheerful Christmas tunes. Why was it someone that made you think of a lovable teddy bear in a group like Guardians? Well, even Hiccup didn't know the answer to that.

The second oldest in the group was a short boy named Sandy. As the shortest of the group, he was almost hidden well between them. But with his exotic coloring and the different gestures he made with his hands, you couldn't really miss Sandy. As far as Hiccup was aware, the boy was mute. He hadn't said a word since he started school, but if there was one thing Hiccup knew about Sandy, it was that the boy could pack a punch. They had gifted him with the name Sandman, due to the various times he'd knock other students out with a single punch.

Hiccup found his eyes landing on the third member. She had such an energy about her, and when she opened her mouth, it was hard to get her to stop talking. She had an interesting taste in fashion as well, with her hair cut short and different colors weaved through her dark tresses. Though what was most eye catching about her fashion sense, was the string of teeth that dangled around her neck. And no, they were not fake teeth. All given to her from her victims. She had an odd obsession with teeth, and sometimes when Hiccup was talking to another student in classes he had with her, he'd feel her eyes on his mouth.

Green eyes drifting away from the only female member, he focused on the darker dressed boy. He was the leader of the group, and the darkest of the bunch. His clothing usually varied from grays to blacks, and he never wore anything brighter than that. He was tall, and he was the most feared out of the entire group. From what Hiccup had been informed, the tall liked to drag his victims into dark places - alas matching his name, Pitch Black.

Taking his eyes away from the group, Hiccup chewed on the inside of his cheek as he pulled out his English book. The final two member's were the most recently added to Guardians. They hadn't been in Burgess long, but they had already fit in well with the group of bullies.

Looking over, Hiccup let his eyes settle on the second tallest of the group. Transferring all the way from Australia, it was sometimes shocking to know that Aster Bunnymund had found a place with this group. He had been the center of attention as soon as he had arrived, and he tried to keep his distance. He had a temper, and was quick to snap at anyone who approached him the wrong way. Girls, and even guys were a sucker for his Australian accent. But then had kept their distance when he had one day shown up with Guardians.

The final member was the most eye catching of the group. Or at least, for Hiccup he was. With a beautiful pair of icy blue eyes, and bleached hair that could almost match his bright smile, Jack Frost was the last recruit brought into the group. No one knew what had made him join the group, though maybe it was due to his prankster behavior. He was always playing pranks, or making jokes.

And he was looking right at Hiccup.

Almost dropping his book, Hiccup fumbled until it was safely pressed against his chest. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he found his eyes raising again to meet those blue ones. There was no way though, right? Hiccup couldn't have caught the attention of Jack Frost. The white haired teen arched an eyebrow, and a dazzling white smile came to his face.

Pulling his eyes away, Hiccup found himself slamming his locker shut. He took no more glances at the group, letting his legs quickly take him down the hallway. His heart was only beating faster though, as if it had all of a sudden turned into a ticking time bomb. Hiccup just wanted to get into the safety of his English class. He wanted to make sure there was a good distance between himself and the Guardians.

When he was inside the class, and at his desk, he let his body bend until his forehead was resting against it. His heart beat was beginning to slow down, and he was trying to keep back the pants from how quickly he moved to get here. He wished he had a hole somewhere, so that he could crawl inside it and just hide forever. How was he going to spend the rest of the school day after that?

"You're a dead man walking." he muttered to himself.

Someone shifted into the chair behind him, but Hiccup didn't turn to look. He was too busy thinking, contemplating ways on how he could make an escape. Maybe he'd be able to leave the school without crossing paths with one of the Guardians. Hell, he'd rather have pissed off Snotlout then get caught by Jack Frost and his group of friends.

Something tapped his shoulder, and he gave a cry of fear as he quickly turned in his seat. He was waiting to see a pair of icy blue eyes, his hands ready to protect his head in case he was going to get beat up. He wasn't expecting though the amused look on the face of the green eyed boy that sat behind him. Tilting his head, black hair fell into the other boy's face as he looked at Hiccup.

"Oh - Oh Toothless, it's just you." Hiccup sighed out.

He lowered his hands, pressing one against his chest. There his heart was again, beating a mile a minute. Sighing, Hiccup leaned back so that he could get a better view of the older boy. It still sometimes surprised him that Toothless could be counted as his friend. For years the dark haired boy had been a lone wolf, sitting himself in the back of classes and narrowing his eyes at anyone that approached him.

To think, just a few random acts of kindness, and this boy started to stick to Hiccup like glue. Though, sometimes Hiccup was glad for his companionship. It sometimes kept Snotlout and the twins from teasing him. They feared Toothless almost as much as the Guardians did.

Toothless had been invited to be a part of Guardians before. He had told Hiccup all about it, how Pitch Black saw him as some useful part to his little group. Toothless wasn't the type to bully other students though, he just liked his distance. Pitch hadn't seemed to take the rejection all that well though, sometimes Hiccup saw the tall boy glaring across the halls at Toothless.

"You're acting more of a spaz than usual." Toothless spoke.

"Yeah, thanks for noticing." Hiccup groaned.

Toothless gave a low chuckle, folding his arms on his desk, before he laid his head on them. Even though his dark hair was blocking his eyes, Hiccup knew he was still watching him with interest. He was curious, it showed in the way he slightly tilted his head. Running a hand over his face, Hiccup wondered how he should tell Toothless. Maybe he should just give him a heads up, tell him to start putting applications out for a new best friend. Obviously, Hiccup probably wouldn't live a longer life.

"I was watching them again." he told Toothless.

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes, giving Hiccup a warning look. Toothless didn't like the Guardians, and he didn't like this interest Hiccup took in the group. It wasn't Hiccup's fault though, he was an artist, and he took notice to a lot of things around him. Mostly, the colorful group that seemed so opposite and yet got along so well.

"Now, don't give me that look. I wasn't trying to watch them!" Hiccup snapped.

He flushed when a few heads turned to look at him, and he shrank a little in his chair as he leaned closer to Toothless. Pushing hair out of his face, the older boy was about to say something, but Hiccup cut him off.

"One of them was looking at me." he informed Toothless.

"Hiccup, you didn't!" Toothless snapped in a low voice.

Hiccup almost swore that Toothless looked like an angry cat. It didn't help how green his eyes were, or how his pupil was almost the same slit that you saw in a feline's eyes. Toothless sat up a little, leaning now on his elbows as he narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"Look it's not my fault, okay. I didn't think one of them would have noticed me." Hiccup mumbled.

"Yeah well," Toothless sighed. "Just - watch your back alright. I can't follow you everywhere."

"I know. Hey, if I'm lucky maybe they won't want to mess with all this." Hiccup said, gesturing to his body.

He was what you could probably define as a nerd. Dark framed glasses sat on the edge of his nose, freckles scattered all over his face. He was sure he needed braces, but he could just never made an appointment at the dentist. He blamed the tooth obsessed girl that was a part of Guardians, feeling that if he got braces, her stares would only intensify.

Toothless snorted, his eyes trailing down and then back up Hiccup's body. If anything, Hiccup was dead wrong. He looked like the perfect prey for a group like the Guardians. Giving a low growl in the back of his throat, Toothless glanced around them before his attention was back on his best friend.

"Just don't do anything stupid." he warned.

"Now, I take offense to that Toothless." Hiccup exclaimed, shaking his finger at the other boy.

Toothless chuckled, leaning back in his seat. He crossed his arms, but let his face relax into a small smile. Returning a smile of his own, Hiccup turned to face the front of the classroom. From behind him, Toothless could see the way Hiccup's shoulders began to relax. The two of them could always relax around each other. Toothless looked out for Hiccup, and Hiccup did the same, even if he wasn't as intimidating as Toothless was.

* * *

Hiccup felt maybe he got off easy. Maybe Jack had forgotten, hell, maybe Jack wasn't even looking at Hiccup. All the boy knew though that he had gotten through all of his classes, and he hadn't encountered any of the Guardians. While all the halls were empty, Hiccup found himself at his locker, his eyebrows narrowed and tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he tried to concentrate.

Yet again, his lock was stuck. It was such a pain trying to get into it when it was stuck while classes were going, but it was even more annoying when Hiccup just wanted to go home. He tugged and pulled at it, even attempted to put the code in again. But nothing was working.

He had taken his glasses off, only really needing them for reading, and had placed them on top of his books. They sat neatly on the floor, waiting to be put into his stubborn locker. He was lightly biting at his tongue, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulled fiercely on his lock. Just nothing was working right now, and he was tempted to go get a teacher for help.

That was, until something was pressed up against his back. He froze completely, watching a pair of arms move around him and taking hold of his hands. He could feel their breath against his exposed neck, watching the pale fingers as they gently peeled his hand from his lock. He was trying to put a face to the owner of these hands, but he was just drawing a blank. He was freaking out inside, and he was praying to the gods that he didn't faint right here.

A hand tugged on his lock, before it was formed into a fist. Oh god! Hiccup was going to get punched wasn't he? Why did he think he was going to be able to leave school with no problems?! He tightly closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

Instead though, he heard flesh on metal. Opening his eyes, he looked at the hand, eyeing the fist that had hit his locker.

"Sometimes, you just need to use a little extra force." a voice said behind him.

With that, he watched as the person reached down and took hold again of his lock. Like magic, the lock clicked open, allowing his locker to be pulled open. He wasn't sure what to say, feeling the body move away from him, but the person remained. Turning, Hiccup's mouth was open, about to give this stranger a thanks. But it hadn't even escaped him when his green eyes met with icy blue ones.

Looking down at him, Jack Frost flashed Hiccup a smile.

'Da, da, da.' Hiccup sung in his head.

"Uh - I.. I mean -" Hiccup stuttered, scratching at his arm.

Jack watched with amusement, his arms crossed as he stared at Hiccup. Flushing, Hiccup was trying to form a single sentence, but all he could think about was what could happen next. This was a member of Guardians, standing only a few inches from Hiccup. Hiccup was unsure why Jack had helped him with his locker, or on why he hadn't yet tried to beat the crap out of Hiccup.

"Thanks." Hiccup finally managed to say.

Jack gave a dramatic little bow, his eyes never leaving Hiccup's. Feeling a little uncomfortable, Hiccup debated on what to do next. He could turn his back to Jack, put his books in his locker and run. Or, he could leave his books and run. Both options basically had the same results though. So he stood there, wringing his hands as he waited for the silence to break.

Jack had taken a step closer, tilting his head as he looked over Hiccup. When he had moved closer, Hiccup had taken a step back. Jack didn't let the distance grow any bigger though, taking a step forward each step Hiccup took back. Soon, Hiccup was against his locker, and Jack had left no path of escape open.

"What's your name kid?" Jack questioned.

"M-m- my name?" Hiccup asked.

His voice had gone a little higher, signs of how nervous he was right now. The side of Jack's mouth quirked up, his eyes still intently staring at Hiccup. The shorter boy was hoping that Jack couldn't hear his heart, how loudly it was beating in his chest right now. Why did Jack Frost want to know what his name was? He wasn't that interesting, why couldn't he just get the beating done and over with.

Jack had moved closer, Hiccup had no where else to go. The edge of his locker was pressed into his back, and the now open door was blocking him from moving to his left. He found his hands at his side, palms pressed against the locker's under his as he watched Jack.

"It's uh, Hiccup." he told Jack.

"Hiccup?" Jack questioned with a small chuckle.

"Yes, ha ha very funny." Hiccup replied sarcastically.

He was used to a lot of people laughing at his name, some even making comments on if his parents hated him. Toothless had been the only one who hadn't laughed at Hiccup. Toothless knew what it was like to be teased for his name. Unlike Hiccup though, Toothless would fight back when people tried to say anything about his name.

"No, sorry. It's cute." Jack apologized.

Hiccup's cheeks heated up at his words, licking his lips nervously. Jack Frost had just said his name was cute? Alright, maybe Hiccup was already dead. Jack hadn't helped him with his locker, he had used those nimble hands of his to wrap around Hiccup's freckle covered neck and strangled the life out of him. That was the only explanation, it had to be.

Jack had moved closer while Hiccup was distracted, his body pressed up against the shorter boy's. Hiccup's cheeks were going even redder, his freckles almost lost as he stared up with big green eyes. Jack smiled, reaching up to press his fingers under Hiccup's chin. His thumb brushed over skin, surprised by how soft the boy's cheek was. And how hot it was.

"I'm Jack." he introduced himself to Hiccup.

Hiccup stiffly nodded his head, already aware of what the other boy's name was. Jack was leaning closer in, his breath mingling with Hiccup's until his mouth was pressed against the other boy's. Hiccup's eyes widened, trying to not take in the feel of Jack's lips against his. He really had to be dead, there was absolutely no idea this could be happening.

He brought one hand up, lightly pinching at his side. Gasping at the pain, he had allowed Jack to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Jack tasted like mint, and his tongue was currently stroking over Hiccup's, as if begging for some reaction from the other boy.

Maybe he should have pushed away, maybe he should have taken off running when he had first realized it was Jack who had helped him. Instead though, his hands moved up to rest awkwardly on Jack's hips. Jack only pressed himself closer to Hiccup, causing the other boy to give a slight groan when he ground himself against his groin.

Pulling away, Hiccup watched with half lidded eyes when Jack wiped at the saliva that followed him when he parted. Swallowing, Hiccup could still taste mint in his mouth. He hadn't even noticed that at some point Jack's hand had slid back to grip lightly onto Hiccup's dark hair.

"I'm guessing you've never kissed anyone before?" Jack questioned with a smirk.

Hiccup gently shook his head no. Obviously, that had been his first kiss. The only crush he had ever had was on his next door neighbor Astrid, and the girl had made it very clear that she would never be with a nerd like him. A light blush came to Jack's cheeks as he nodded his head, his hand moving away from Hiccup's hair to gently stroke at his cheek.

"Practice always makes perfect, right?" he questioned, before leaning in.

This time Hiccup let his eyes close, feeling Jack's soft lips press against his own. Jack's free hand took hold of Hiccup's, bringing it up until his arm was draped over the taller boy's shoulder. A tongue was brushing against his bottom lip, trying to find it's way back inside the shorter boy's mouth. Jack was gently messaging Hiccup's cheek with his thumb, until the dark haired boy finally let his lips part and allowed Jack's tongue inside.

How was it that Hiccup had gone from being afraid this boy was going to kill him, to making out with him? It was all very confusing, and Hiccup just could not come up with a reasonable enough excuse.

He let out a gasp when Jack had moved away from his mouth, his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin on Hiccup's neck. Cold fingers had found themselves under Hiccup's green shirt, running over the skin hidden underneath.

"W-wait Jack!" Hiccup gasped.

He couldn't find himself willing to pry Jack off of him though, finding himself enjoying the feel of Jack's fingers on his skin. Just as the other boy had started to tug at the buckle of Hiccup's belt, they both heard a door nearby open. Shoving Jack from him, Hiccup quickly checked to make sure his belt was safely buckled before he looked down the hall.

Exiting his classroom, an elder man raised an eyebrow as he looked at the two boys. He squinted, narrowing his eyes as he stared at them before he closed his door behind him.

"What are you two still doing here? Go on home." he grunted.

Beat red now, Hiccup nodded his head. He turned, bending down to pick up his books and his glasses. Sliding his glasses on, he tried to ignore Jack as he slid his books into his locker. He could feel him watching him though, those icy blue eyes following every movement he made. He was embarrassed, he was confused. He was a bundle of all of these emotions and all he wanted to do right now was escape.

So that's what he did. He turned to look at Jack, opening his mouth to say something. He stopped himself though, holding the strap to his back pack so tight before he quickly walked down the hallway. Jack didn't stop him though, only watched as he made a swift exit out of the school building and away from those icy blue eyes.

* * *

So, I had originally planned to make this a multi chapter, but then I changed my mind. Who knows, maybe in the future I'll come up with more chapters and change it. I've recently been reading a few fanfics on Tumblr where either Jack or Hiccup is a Punk or Nerd. And I really thought the idea was cute. So I came up with this. Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think.


End file.
